vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent/Unaligned Worlds "12 Worlds"
Map Area map for the Empires and Magic Zone. Other Worlds in the Greyhawke Universe *Magic Zone *Niǎn Hegemony *Twelve Worlds Empire *Zakonnyy Empire Fontiyak *'Location:' 4/-7 *'Races Present:' Injunt -- Native race, highly marginalized by the settlers. A brick red humanoid with the usual parts in the usual places. Settlers are a good mix from just about everywhere. *'Tech Level:' 2 -- Native and you are highly discouraged from changing that. The locals can get testy about it. Happens anyway. 13 -- Everyone else, no shipyard. They do have repair facilities. *'Magic Level:' 16 The natives have plenty. Better bring some. *'Politics:' Native politics are tribal. They have no larger political unit. The tribes are not necessarily friendly with each other and the settlers have taken advantage of that. Settlers have a colony Governor that is mainly observed in the breach and when observed is commonly stuffing their pockets from the till. Elections are held to replace the last one hung on occasion. Law proceeds from the barrel of a blaster. *'Religion:' The natives have a spirit worship of the land, water, and sky. Their magic is noted as strong. Settlers: what ever you bring with you. *'Notes:' A rough and ready colony without sponsors centered on Fontiyak City. A through mix of agrarian market town, mining town, and pirate base. Fontiyak has good resources, fertile land, a neutral location and natives that shoot back. Indawoyami Ork World *'Location:' 8/-3 *'Races Present:' Orks: Two meter tall muscular tusked Humanoids with a greenish-brown complexion. They are placental mammals with the expected parts in the expected places. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Tribal -- It is not united under single ruler but functions with an elaborate series of interlocking alliances and rivalries. The main rule is "Take it off the planet" if anything boils to the point of fighting. The largest political bodies are small nations under the rule of a single strong ruler, should that strong rule fade, so does the nation and the borders get realigned. *'Religion:' Many -- The Orks will worship any gods they feel support them, and if they don't help? To Hell with them. *'Notes:' The most built up of the Space Ork worlds. They do build their own ships and and maintain ships of higher tech than they can build. Life at home is what you expect from a post industrial world with a medieval political structure. If you want more than a car and a house and a 9 to 5 pointless job, you join a Raider crew, kill aliens, enslave them, and take their stuff. Successful Raiders live like oriental despots and can even become rulers of their own nations. For everyone else it is Dilbert with more interpersonal violence. Know Where *'Location:' -3/-5 *'Races Present:' All of them, from every Empire and every independent. You see races here that you don't see other places. *'Tech Level:' 14+, with hints of higher tech. *'Magic Level:' 18, location, location, location *'Politics:' A Council of the Invested. Various parties that have stake in the place and sufficient power to demand a say. Fighting over it benefits no one. *'Religion:' Like Races, all of them. *'Notes:' This place located in the head of a dead Titan is smack between the Niǎn Hegemony, the Twelve Worlds Empire, and the Zakonnyy Empire. It is too important to let any one political body control it. A place where magic and technology mix freely. *'Personalities:' The Collector -- An Arcane that deals in information and rare items. He seldom wants money but some impossible to find remnant of the chief saint of a forgotten religion. And he is your only source. Meta: This a great location and I'm researching it right from Marvel, (where is my serial number file?) Norgun *'Location:' -1/-7 *'Races Present:' Many, no majority. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Theocracy *'Religion:' Yīgè Shìshí -- Worship our way or else fanatics. Very democratic, the entire congregation voted you as the sacrifice. The adherents of Yīgè Shìshí are not of any one species. They do tightly control all females. *'Notes:' Yīgè Shìshí has one planet (Norgun) firmly in its grip and it is in an idea position for trade in the triangle between the Twelve Worlds Empire, the Zakonnyy Empire and the Niǎn Hegemony. They tolerate free agents to get the gold they need, and as cheap protection. It is not a safe place to be. The Enforcers of the Will regularly sweep port town for anyone they consider weak enough to sacrifice. Be on your toes and armed at all times. The prohibition against intoxicants would be a good thing to observe. Mind you that opposing the Enforcers itself is against the law, but they know the strong will take as many Enforcers with them as possible. It is a deterrent. The rules are rigorously enforced, outside of the port. They are mostly lax within but remember the above. Violators will bleed for Ba'aph. The Rules: You are a filthy infidel. Bathe and you are a filthy infidel that is clean. Remember this, it will be useful in understanding your place. Filthy infidels will keep to the port area and not corrupt holy soil. Clerics of infidel gods will die, no exceptions. We do not wish to soil our minds with the business or problems of filthy infidels, so no, we don't want to hear your problem. Keep it in the cabash and never kill anyone west of of the Shining Way. Pay the fees and shut your mouth. Thindacarulle *'Location:' -7/11 *'Races Present:' A dozen or more races from Humans to Dragons. *'Tech Level:' 6 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Balkanized world with many nation states and Empires. *'Religion:' All of them. It it is noted in places that gods walk the streets. *'Notes:' On the edge of the Twelve Worlds Empire and the "Magic Zone". It is the origin world for Elves and the home world of Tesral the Twelve Worlds Emperor. The major reaction is to leave it alone. The Twelve Worlds sending in a fleet of conquest is what got them Tesral as Emperor in the first place. It conquered back. No fleet, no tech to speak of, but powerful mages and even gods as defenders. There are better ways to die. There is a space port, both high and low ports (Steadfast) exist. Get a Jammer-finder before you go near it, chances are small, but you will likely live longer. For the daring there are riches and power to be had, if you are up to the price. Umgodi Manje Ork Colony *'Location:' 7/-1 *'Races Present:' Coonie 30%: the native species. Meter and a half caininod furries. The primitive native population has been thoroughly overrun and enslaved. Orks 70%: Two meter tall muscular tusked Humanoids with a greenish-brown complexion. They are placental mammals with the expected parts in the expected places. *'Tech Level:' 12 *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Tribal -- It is not united under single ruler but functions with an elaborate series of interlocking alliances and rivalries. The main rule is "Take it off the planet" if anything boils to the point of fighting. *'Religion:' Many -- The Orks will worship any gods they feel support them, and if they don't help? To Hell with them. *'Notes:' The first world the Orks came across once they stole a ship. They promptly declared it theirs and started abusing the natives. This world is not as built up as Indawoyami. There are still primitive areas as well as modern cities. Zakko's World *'Location:' -4/-5 *'Capital City:' Zakko the Great City *'Races Present:' No native. Anyone can be found there. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 19 *'Politics:' King Zakko (the Great) rules all with an iron fist. Anyone with sufficient money can become a local baron. *'Religion:' What you bring with you. *'Notes:' King Zakko (the Great) landed on this woe begotten agra-colony twenty years ago with a ship full of mercenaries and declared himself absolute King for life. The average hard-scrabble farmer barely looked up. One useless ruler was as good as the last. Zakko (the Great) started the graft engine as soon as he had landed. Land grants (with title) ship registrations, ambassadorships and so forth. The only paper he doesn't push is letters of marque. That attention he does not need. Zakko (the Great) is a small fish. His government is not enough of a problem to solve and enough of a useful source of deniable action to leave alone. While pirates have occasionally been an issue they never stay long. Zakko's World's main products are rickety ships that couldn't get a license elsewhere and puffed up persons with a freshly printed dukeship. The very high magic level is noted as unusual. Many of the freshly printed Dukes are mages that want to be left alone. It is also the edge that makes a seemingly marginal world livable. An edge that isn't usually found on marginal worlds. It is fully expected that post Zakko (the Great) a mageocracy will rise to replace him. The only reason that has not happened is the mages don't give a damn. Zakko (the Great) will do for now. *'Personalities:' Zakko (the Great) Gan male -- A petty tyrant taking full advantage of his absolute rulership. It is said he has large harem, and lives in the lap of luxury while his subjects live a hand to mouth existence. Dorth Gan female -- His madcap sister that fancies herself a reformer of the Team Blue mold. She will drag you half way to shore and run off to do the next good thing. Zakko City is littered with her not quite effective projects. Xakko Gan male -- The brother you don't want to admit you have. It is well this person has not a malicious bone in them. They might be dangerous otherwise. Noted gourmand, indulger in sexual excess, and other personal vices. X *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' Category:Twelve Worlds Gazetteer Category:Outsiders Category:Lists